


[Vtrans] Come All Ye Faithful

by kachesscrime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, mentions of fire, metion of minor injury
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime
Summary: Translator: MiaDirectioner2000Summary: Frickle frackle fire crackle, Dan và Phil chịch bên lò sưởi vào đêm Giáng sinh trên nền nhạc Thánh ca, yepBản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Đem đi với full creditLink fic gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739945





	[Vtrans] Come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softiejace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/gifts).



Sức nóng của lò sưởi ve vuốt làn da Dan, khiến nó ẩm ướt vì mồ hôi và mặt thảm làm lưng cậu nóng cháy. Cứ như thể toàn bộ cảm xúc của Dan đều đang bốc hỏa, và cậu hét lên không chút ngại ngùng khi Phil nghiêng người và tiến vào trong cậu mạnh hơn chút nữa.

Cả hai đã tạo một danh sách bài hát cho Giáng sinh. Tiếng nhạc vang lên nho nhỏ trong không gian khi cơn bão tuyết ngoài trời đập rầm rầm vào cánh cửa sổ khép chặt.

Phil ngửa đầu ra phía sau, đôi mắt anh nhắm hờ và khuôn miệng hé mở. Dan liếm đôi môi khô khốc trước cảnh tượng kích tình trước mắt, cố gắng giữ cho ánh nhìn của mình luôn đặt ở thân hình phía trên, cho dù ánh lửa phát ra làm mắt cậu đau nhức dữ dội.

"Phil," cậu thầm thì mà chẳng cần nhiều cố gắng lắm để gọi tên người yêu.

Tay cậu chạm vào lưng, luồn qua tóc anh , nắm lấy chiếc vòng tay đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Phil lên tiếng ở đâu đó trong những tiếng ậm ừ và thút thít mà thúc mạnh.

"Giỏi lắm bé con à."

Phil khẽ rên lên , tay siết chặt lấy bắp tay Dan, ngả đầu lên vai cậu. Hơi thở của anh nóng như có lửa sát bên Dan , những tiếng thở hổn mê hoặc hòa lẫn với âm thanh tanh tách của ngọn lửa.

Dan có thể cảm thấy được nhịp tim của Phil đang đập trong lồng ngực anh ấy, làn da ướt át -hấp dẫn di chuyển bên trên cậu, hông thúc mạnh về phía trước. Không một lời cảnh báo, anh đâm thẳng vào điểm nhạy cảm và Dan rít lên, những ngôi sao nổ tung trước mắt cậu.

Dan cố gắng kéo lê đôi chân của mình quanh vòng eo Phil, siết lấy nơi đó thật chặt.

Dan rùng mình với hơi thở nhẹ nhàng của Phil bên cổ, và cả đôi môi anh vờn nhẹ bên vành tai.

Ban đầu chỉ là những tiếng lầm bầm đứt quãng, nhưng cuối cùng, Dan cũng có thể thốt ra vài từ ngữ rời rạc nhưng rõ ràng.

 _"Ồ, hãy tới đây..."_ Phil ậm ừ chẳng theo nhịp điệu gì. Móng tay anh găm vào da Dan.

Dan chỉ mất một phút để hiểu ra Phil đang làm gì

Mấy bài nhạc pop đã dứt, đài chuyển sang nhạc Thánh ca. Giữa những hơi thở dồn dập, Dan nghe thấy đoàn ca hát bài "Môn đồ trung tính".

Cậu thở hắt ra vì kinh ngạc khi nhận ra.

" _Dìu nhắt nhau, vui hát du dương,"_  Phil ngâm nga. "Ôi Chúa ơi, Dan – _tới và_ – ôi cái đệt - _ngắm nhìn Người -"_

Phil thở mạnh. Anh nên tập trung vào việc của mình và để dàn nhạc tiếp tục đi thôi.

_"_ _Là vị vua của các thiên thần..."_

Ánh sáng của ngọn lửa khiến quanh đỉnh đầu Phil bỗng xuất hiện một quầng sáng mờ mờ. Cậu mở to mắt, để ánh lửa nhảy múa trong đó, thiêu đốt đôi mắt Dan. Trong một khắc, cậu tự hỏi bản thân rằng tại sao một khuôn mặt tội lỗi là mang một vẻ thánh thiện, trong trẻo đến thế.

 _"Ôi tới nơi đây– hãy để chúng con– kính trọng– Người."_   Phil gần như là hét lên giữa những cú đẩy hông, và Dan rên lên một tiếng với âm vực cao chót vót của mình khi anh ngừng chuyển động một chút để kéo hai chân Dan quàng lên vai mình, giúp Phil chạm tới điểm nhạy cảm bên trong cơ thể Dan, khiến cậu nấc lên một tiếng "Chúa tôi".

" _O hát lên đi, Thánh ca của những Thiên thần._ " Phil hát, buông tay khỏi vai Dan để khỏi ngã nhào.

Dạ dày Dan thắt lại. Cơ thể cậu nóng lên, và Dan tưởng như mình sắp nổ tung như pháo hoa.

"Em- sắp r-ra-rồi-Phil." Dan van xin, toàn thân nóng như bốc cháy khi Phil chơi cậu mãnh liệt trên tấm thảm trải sàn.

Cậu nhìn vòng tầm gửi đung đưa trên bệ lò sưởi và cuối cùng rớt xuống đám lửa khi Phil di chuyển nhanh hơn, những cú thúc của anh dần trở nên ẩm ướt, kích thích hơn, làm Dan run rẩy cho đến từng tế bào.

Những tiếng tanh tách phát ra từ ngọn lửa, ngấu nghiến chiếc vòng tầm gửi

"Chờ một chút." Phil thầm thì, mắt anh nhắm nghiền lại, đầu anh gục xuống hõm cổ Dan - ngọt ngào và ẩm ướt.. _"Ca hát trong niềm hân hoan"_

Đôi môi mím lại của Phil, đầu lưỡi trơn trượt bỏng rẫy làm Dan run lên vì khoái cảm.

 _"Hát lên cho mọi người cùng nghe -"_  Anh nói, tiếng nhỏ như muỗi kêu. Hàm răng anh cắn xuống cổ Dan, gần như là đau đớn.

" _Niềm vinh dự,_ "  Dan kêu lên _"cao nhất -_ Phil _– trong lòng-"_ Trái tim Dan đập dồn trong lồng ngực, móng tay cậu cào xước lưng Phil, tuyệt vọng mà thèm khát, bởi vì gần lắm rồi, chỉ một chút nữa thôi - 

Phil tì thân mình lên cánh tay phải, để bàn tay rảnh rỗi kia trườn xuống, ve vuốt nơi nào đó đang cứng lên của Dan.

Tiếng ca ngợi của dàn Thánh ca cho Thiên Chúa gần như bị lấn át bởi tiếng da thịt chạm nhau liên hồi và tiếng rên rỉ bất tận của Dan. Cậu dằn mình, cố kìm lấy khoái cảm đương ập đến như sóng vỗ bờ.

 _"Oh, hãy tới đây, để chúng con kính trọng Người."_ Dàn thánh ca hát lên, cùng với những tiếng kêu, Phil ngẩng đầu khỏi hõm vai Dan. Trán hai người chạm vào nhau, và ánh mắt khóa chặt.

_"Tôn danh Thiên Chúa, chúng con vinh danh Người"_

"Gần lắm rồi, anh yêu-" Dan khóc thút thít. Tay Phil vẫn vòng quanh cậu nhỏ của Dan, ve vuốt và mơn trớn theo một cách kích thích hơn bao giờ hết.

_"Sinh ra trong buổi sáng vui vẻ này"_

Phil cọ nhẹ ngón cái dọc qua đỉnh dương vật của Dan, làm cậu điêu đứng và thổn thức trong một nụ hôn.

_"O Jesus!"_

_"Vĩnh viễn,"_   Phil ken két kêu lên, đôi môi sưng lên của anh áp lấy môi Dan. _"trở thành cái tên -_ Dan - _được ngưỡng vọng"._

Anh trượt lưỡi vào miệng Dan, cánh tay cậu vòng qua cổ Phil, lồng ngực cậu phập phồng, cảm nhận từng chút một rằng Phil đang đẩy hông mình nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn -

_"Lời của Đức Cha, sinh ra trên đời"_

"'Dan - ôi Chúa ơi - Dan!" Phil bắn ra bên trong cậu với một tiếng rên trầm. Dan từ bỏ. Cậu xuất ra, tinh dịch dính dấp trên ngực cả hai.

" _Oh tới đây, cùng vinh danh Người,"_ dàn đồng ca lặp lại khi Phil tiếp tục thúc mạnh vào trong Dan khi cậu vẫn còn run rẩy vì cực khoái. Lưng cậu cọ vào thảm nóng rực như thiêu.

Lửa tí tách trong lò, liếm trọn những mảnh vụn của vòng lá tầm gửi. Phil nằm vật xuống, tay anh vòng qua ngực Dan.

_"Tới đây, vinh danh vị vua của chúng ta"_

Hai người nằm bên nhau khi bản nhạc kết thúc, mệt nhoài và ướt đầm mồ hôi.

"Giáng sinh hạnh phúc." Phil lầm bầm nho nhỏ vào không gian.

Dan chỉ đáp lại anh bằng một cái ôm thật chặt.


End file.
